mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave the Swallow
Wave the Swallow is a purple swallow, one of the Babylon Rogues descended from the Babylonians, other two being Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross. She is the most mature member of the team, and often argues with Storm. She is also the technical and mechanical expert (much like her rival, Tails), who designs the team's Extreme Gears. Her skills with this surpass that of both Tails and Eggman. Role Sonic Riders Wave, Jet, and Storm sought to awaken Babylon Garden and find its treasure. Dr. Eggman, who was also after the treasure, offered to help them, saying they could do so with the Chaos Emeralds. All three Babylon Rogues competed in a Grand Prix on Eggman's behalf against Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Wave quickly became rival to Tails when she insulted his Extreme Gears and teased him. Unseen by anyone else, Wave planted a bomb on Sonic's Extreme Gear. Wave won her race against Amy. When Storm lost his race to Knuckles, Wave said that his skills suck. She eventually lost her race against Tails. When Jet learned that the treasure of Babylon Garden was a form of technology, he nearly lost interest, but Wave persuaded him to continue searching for it by telling him they could sell it, as it was valuable enough for a genius like Eggman to be interested in it. When Sonic nearly beat Jet in the final round, Wave detonated the bomb and blew up his Gear, causing Jet to win. After travelling to Babylon Garden, Wave and Storm nearly got into a fight with Tails and Knuckles, but this was averted when they were chased off by a vengeful E-10000R, who was then killed by Tails. Later, Wave fought Babylon Guardian alongside Jet, Storm, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. After Jet got the treasure, a flying carpet, the Babylon Rogues went their separate ways from Sonic - for now. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Wave, Jet, and Storm found an Ark of the Cosmos and began seeking the other four, racing against Sonic's team as they did so. When Eggman stole two Arks in the possession of Jet, Wave took them back from him. Then SCR-HD attacked Wave (to which Tails ironically tried to help her get up) and tool the Arks from her, transforming into Master Core: ABIS. Wave fought ABIS alongside Jet, Storm, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, until Sonic destroyed ABIS to save the world. Sonic Free Riders Wave was part of Team Babylon with her usual partners Jet and Storm, competing in the Grand Prix against Team Heroes, Team Rose, and Team Dark. In the end all four teams raced against Eggman. If the player controls Team Heroes, Team Heroes wins the competition against Team Babylon and Jet blames Wave for technical trouble with his Gear, prompting Sonic to race Jet in a rematch to be fair. If the player controls Team Babylon, Wave sabotages Team Heroes' Extreme Gears without Jet's knowledge, prompting Jet to seek a rematch to save the Babylon Rogues' reputation. Trivia *Wave's Dragonball Z counterpart is unclear but the Babylon Rogues have been compared to the trio of Androids 17, 18, and 16, with Wave as 18. *One of her most popular moments is telling Storm that his skills suck. *Wave is one of three female villains, other two being Rouge the Bat and Zeena. Like Rouge, she is more of a rival or antihero and turns good for the most part. *While Wave often insults and teases her rival, Tails, he is often friendlier towards her, trying to help her up when she is injured by SCR-HD and complimenting her hoverboard. *According to the official website, she has some sort of rivalry with Rouge the Bat. *Kate Higgins, who does the voice of Wave in Sonic Free Riders, also does the voice of Tails in the same game, as well as Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, and Sonic Lost World. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Birds Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Sonic Riders characters Category:Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity characters Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Furries Category:Villains